Il faut toujours voir le bon côté des choses
by SwordsgirlJackie
Summary: Sanji et Zoro rentrent d'une dure journée de travail. Alors que le vert fait la tête face au temps plus que pluvieux, son amant lui montre une manière de voir le bon côté des choses... Attention, y'a du citron dans la recette! PAS POUR LES ENFANTS!


**Bonjour tout le monde! J'ai voulu tester quelque chose de différent des autres fois. En effet, le rating est un peu au dessus de ce que je fais d'habitude... Et pour cause, je me suis mise à écrire du lemon. J'avais envie de voir ce que ça donnait, alors voilà, vous avez droit à mon premier avec cette fic.**

**C'est, comme on me l'a beaucoup dit, pas mal compliqué à écrire, alors s'il vous plait, soyez gentilles, je suis débutante!**

**Disons que cet UA, c'est un peu comme un crash test. Je regarde si je suis digne de continuer dans cette voie là ou s'il vaut mieux que je n'encombre pas le site... XD**

**_Résumé:_ Sanji et Zoro rentrent d'une dure journée de travail. Alors que le vert fait la tête face au temps plus que pluvieux, son amant lui montre une manière de voir le bon côté des choses... Attention, y'a du citron dans la recette! PAS POUR LES ENFANTS!**

**_Rating:_ M (et c'est justifié!)**

**_Disclaimer:_ One Piece ne m'appartiens pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser un peu avec les personnages...**

**Voilà, bonne lecture, je l'espère!**

* * *

** ''_Il faut toujours voir le bon côté des choses:__''_**

.

.

.

Il pleuvait sur la route, alors que Sanji conduisait sur le chemin de l'appartement qu'il partageait maintenant depuis plus d'un an avec Zoro. Ledit Zoro lui, était affalé sur le siège passager, une mine grognon sur le visage. Enfin... encore plus grognon que d'habitude.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe marimo, t'es pas content? Je suis venu exprès te chercher à ton boulot, on peut pas dire que tu aies à te plaindre...

- Mais non tête d'ampoule, c'est pas ça... Regarde le temps qu'il fait: il pleut comme une vache qui pisse!

- Tu pourrais pas parler correctement pour une fois?

- Ben quoi? On est entre nous.

- ...

- ...

- Laisse tomber.

Il continuèrent ainsi jusqu'au parking de leur immeuble, où Sanji gara son véhicule. Puis, ayant déjà oublié le mauvais comportement de son amant il se tourna vers lui, un petit sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

- Tu sais, tu peux toujours essayer de regarder le bon côté des choses... Un temps comme ça, c'est un temps qui est fait pour rester bien au chaud chez soi. Et vu qu'on va être enfermés tous les deux, autant trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper ensemble...

Cela eut un effet du tonner, puisque l'homme au cheveux verts répondis à son sourire, un air sur le visage qui ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose: leur soirée allait être mouvementée, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire au cuistot.

- Bon ben qu'est ce qu'on attend alors? Parce que là, je vais pas réussir à résister longtemps, et tu viendra pas te plaindre que la voiture est pas aussi confortable que ton lit...

Et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles que le cuistot, de plus en plus excité, sortit de la voiture et entraina son amant vers le hall d'entrée.

Tous deux trempés malgré le peu de distance qu'ils avaient parcouru sous la pluie, il se jetèrent dans la cage d'ascenseur. C'était toujours plus rapide que de monter douze étages à pieds, et puis ils pourraient toujours commencer là si cela mettait trop longtemps...

Aussitôt les portes refermées sur eux, Zoro enfonça le bouton du douzième étage, tout en se jetant sur son amant, lui donnant un baiser tumultueux et affamé, pendant que son bassin allait et venait suggestivement contre celui du cuistot, frottant leurs sexes tendus l'un contre l'autre, et ses mains se baladant déjà dans ses cheveux et sur son dos sous la chemise bleue pâle. Visiblement, le vert n'avait pas très envie de patienter jusqu'à leur arrivée. Pas que ça dérange le blond...

Soudain, alors que leur baiser durait et se faisait de plus en plus pressant, ils entendirent un coup de tonner suivi d'un grincement sinistre, et leur cabine s'arrêta au beau milieu du vide pour se trouver pile entre deux étages.

Sanji rompit le baiser et regarda d'un air interrogatif son amant, tendis que les lumières du plafond se mettaient à clignoter faiblement. Ils étaient désormais plongés dans un noir presque complet, et ils savaient très bien que le concierge mettait toujours un temps fou à remettre le courant.

-Tu crois que ça va durer longtemps?

-Le temps qu'il retrouve les fusibles et qu'il les change, on a environ une heure.

Il y eut un court silence, puis leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils eurent tous deux la même idée, au même moment.

-C'est amplement suffisant...

Alors que les lumières commençaient à rendre l'âme, Sanji prit la judicieuse initiative de défaire les boutons de la chemise de Zoro, tandis que celui ci faisait de même, son regard sombre planté dans celui du blond, et qui suggérait des choses pas très innocentes.

Puis vinrent les pantalons, qui tombèrent en même temps au sol, alors que l'homme aux cheveux verts remontait le torse de son amant, sa bouche se promenant sur toute la surface de peau qui lui était offerte, pour terminer dans le cou de Sanji, le temps que ce dernier finisse de les déshabiller complètement.

Alors qu'il frémissait d'impatience, Sanji senti Zoro encercler sa taille de ses bras musclés, le plaquant rudement contre le mur. Ben oui, ça c'était Zoro. Du sexe sauvage et bestial, et c'est justement ce qui rendait le cuistot tellement accro à ce dernier. Puis il sentit un baiser déposé doucement sur ses lèvres avant que la vraie bataille ne commence.

Caressant les abdos bien dessinés de son amant, Sanji savoura le contact des lèvres de Zoro, qui déposait des tas de petits baisers papillons dans son cou, et qui redescendait le long de son torse, léchant la peau par endroits. Puis les mains fines du cuistot se perdirent dans les cheveux de son compagnon, tandis que celui ci descendait toujours plus bas, sa langue se promenant contre la peau aux odeurs acidulées qui lui faisaient tourner la tête comme à chaque fois.

Puis il ferma les yeux, dégustant le bouquet de sensations provoqué par la langue de l'homme aux cheveux verts qui se promenait lentement sur son gland, décrivant des cercles, et qui glissa ensuite le long de son sexe, montant pour redescendre, et recommençant à nouveau. Sanji n'en pouvait plus, il endurait la lenteur -volontaire- de son amant avec une excitation qui raccourcissait encore un peu plus sa respiration au fil des minutes. Il grogna de plaisir lorsque l'autre accepta enfin de lui donner ce qu'il voulait tant, accélérant un peu le mouvement, et le faisant se cabrer dans un gémissement au moment où il prit son membre entier dans sa bouche.

Puis c'était repartit, les vas et viens recommencèrent le long de son sexe tendu, parfois lents, parfois rapides. Il laissa échapper un soupir de contentement, qui fut suivit de près par un nouveau gémissement lorsque Zoro resserra un peu ses lèvres.

-Ahhh... Zoro... je... je vais...

Mais l'autre ne tint pas compte de son avertissement, et lorsque la semence arriva, il l'avala goulument.

Puis il se redressa, ses mains parcourant le corps de Sanji, et la vue de son amant dans tous ses états l'excitant de plus belle, alors que ce dernier avait déjà écrasé sa bouche contre la sienne. Puis ce fut le tour du blond de descendre le long du torse de son compagnon, suçotant le mamelon devenu dur depuis un bon bout de temps déjà, parcourant du bout de lèvres et de la langue la longue cicatrice qui cheminait de sa clavicule à sa hanche. Cela eut pour don d'accélérer encore un peu plus la respiration de Zoro, qui, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte, semblait plus qu'aux anges.

Et pendant ce temps là, la main du cuistot caressait le sexe tendu de l'épéiste, le prenant entre ses doigts pour commencer de lentes allées et venues sur toute sa longueur, puis accélérant la cadence.

Zoro savourait toutes les sensations, la tête en arrière et le regard vers le ciel. Puis il baissa les yeux sur son amant. Il voulait le voir. Il voulait voir sa peau pâle, ses cheveux dorés et ses yeux bleus qui le fixaient d'en bas pendant qu'il continuait de lui provoquer un plaisir incomparable à tout autre.

C'est alors que, sa main droite continuant toujours son petit jeu, Sanji lui prit le poignet avec son autre main, conduisant trois de ses doigts à sa bouche qui les engloutit avec gourmandise. Le blond inversa brusquement les positions tandis que la main de Zoro caressait sa fesse, coinçant son compagnon contre le mur froid de l'ascenseur. Puis il sentit un doigt se glisser dans son intimité, rapidement suivi par un deuxième, puis un troisième, qui commençaient à préparer le terrain.

Mais cela ne suffisait pas, ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Alors, rompant le baiser que le vert lui donnait depuis quelques minutes, Sanji pris appuis sur les épaules musclées de Zoro et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, se soulevant pour s'empaler lui même sur la verge dressée de son seme et laissa échapper un long râle.

Soudainement, Zoro le retourna, inversant les positions et le calant contre l'un des côtés de la cage étriquée de l'ascenseur. Puis, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres commença un lent va et viens. Le blond lui répondit aussitôt, accompagnant son propre sourire par des mouvements provocateurs du bassin, imposant son rythme et s'empalant encore plus profondément, atteignant bientôt la garde.

Mais l'autre ne l'entendait pas comme ça. Alors, haletant, il reprit un rythme différent, plus rapide, plus violent encore, et bientôt, le blond se cabra sous ses coups, lui aussi hors d'haleine. Alors qu'il sentit que le cuistot allait venir, il ralentit la cadence, le faisant languir encore un peu et en profita pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, ses mains se promenant dans le dos de Sanji, sur son torse, et s'agrippant à ses cheveux...

Le blond n'en pouvait plus. Il en voulait encore, il en voulait plus, et lorsque l'interminable attente fut enfin finie, Zoro redonnant un rythme soutenu aux mouvements de son bassin, Sanji ne put s'empêcher de l'accompagner. À chaque coup, il ressentait comme une décharge électrique qui lui foudroyait le bassin, le faisant haleter et gémir. Et lorsque son amant effleura enfin le point sensible, Sanji se cambra, laissant échapper un cri de plaisir qui fut absorbé par la bouche de Zoro, toujours occupée à l'embrasser.

La main du vert n'était pas en vacances non plus: elle allait et venait le long du sexe de Sanji durci par l'excitation, le massant avec vigueur. Aucune douceur dans ses gestes, mais c'est comme ça que Sanji le voulait de toute façon.

Tout se passait vite, les mains de Sanji agrippaient les cheveux de son amant, dont le bras gauche lui enserrait la taille, sa main droite continuant son travail, et son membre sortant et entrant en lui avec violence. Puis le point sensible fut touché à nouveau, frappé par les vas et viens de Zoro, et Sanji explosa, laissant la semence couler dans la main de son seme, et son cri étouffé par la bouche de ce dernier.

Zoro sentit enfin l'anneau de chaire se refermer brusquement et violemment autour de son sexe, et il vint à son tour, se déversant directement à l'intérieur de son amant dans un soupir de plaisir, laissant échapper son nom.

À bout de souffle et épuisés, ils se sourirent. Puis le vert déposa un dernier baiser sur la bouche du cuistot, plus doux, avant de se retirer et de remettre son pantalon, pour finalement s'assoir contre le mur. Il fut rejoint par Sanji qui avait lui aussi remis son pantalon, et qui se lova tout contre Zoro, la tête dans le creux de son épaule. L'encerclant de ses bras fermes, ce dernier ferma les yeux.

- Cook?

- Mm?

- T'en a foutu partout...

Et voilà. Le romantisme de Zoro. Il s'attendait à une jolie phrase pour clore leur petite séance, un petit truc tout doux qui pourrait le surprendre... Mais non! Tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire était un truc dégueulasse!

- C'est de ta faute.

- Ah ouais? Et pourquoi?

- Parce que j'y peut rien si tu me rends fou. Et puis c'était ta main, c'était à toi de faire gaffe.

- Tch... Ben tiens...

- Je vais peut être nettoyer un peu: on ne peut pas imposer ça aux gens de l'immeuble, quand même...

Il se défit de l'étreinte de son amant et se leva, sortant un mouchoir de sa poche et du gel pour les mains (ben oui, en tant que cuistot, il avait de quoi se laver les mains sur lui, au cas où ils n'aient plus de savon au bistrot du coin!). Zoro rigola un peu et le regarda faire, son sourire en coin plaqué sur les lèvres. Puis lorsqu'il estima que Sanji en avait terminé, il l'empoigna par le bras et l'attira contre lui à nouveau, resserrant l'étau de ses bras sur lui.

- T'aurais du me dire que t'avais ça... Ça nous aurait évité de nous débrouiller avec de la salive...

- Ouais ben j'y ai pas pensé...

Zoro laissa échapper un nouveau rire, presque silencieux, puis ils fermèrent les yeux, se laissant bercer par le bruit du vent et de la pluie qui battait l'extérieur.

.

.

.

Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, réveillés par le retour de la lumière complète et le vrombissement de l'ascenseur qui avait repris sa course. Il se relevèrent, finirent de se rhabiller et quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent dans le petit couloir, qu'ils parcoururent jusqu'au bout. Un fois arrivés devant la porte de l'appartement de Sanji, Zoro sortit les clefs, qu'il avait dû subtiliser pendant que ce dernier ne regardait pas, et s'appuya contre la porte, le regard et le sourire provocateurs.

- Hey, Sanji...

Son nom. Dit dans un murmure. Des frissons lui parcoururent la colonne vertébrale alors qu'il attendait la suite de ce que l'autre allait lui dire.

- Il est que vingt et une heure, on a encore du temps devant nous... ça te dirais un deuxième round?

Un sourire pervers prenant place sur ses lèvres, il choppa les clefs que Zoro faisait tourner autour de son index et déverrouilla la porte avec une vitesse épatante. En effet, une petite revanche le tentait bien.

Et c'est ainsi que commença leur deuxième bataille de la soirée...

* * *

**Finished! Alors ça donne quoi? Suis-je assez bonne cuisinière pour continuer les recettes au citron ou pas? (*sort pour ce mauvais jeu de mots*) Dites moi tout, surtout si vous avez aimé! XD Sinon, restez gentilles quand même, hein? **

**Pour Adèle-chan: cet OS est pour toi! Bon, je sais que c'est pas magnifique comme UA, mais c'est l'intention qui compte et puis tu m'avais demandé! Et oui, le voilà ton ZoSan avec Sanji en uke! J'espère que ça aura quand même été à la hauteur! T'as vu un peu, mon premier lemon est pour toi! XD**

**Merci beaucoup à Nathdawn et Furyina, qui êtes les premières à qui j'ai parlé de mon projet d'écrire un lemon, et qui m'avez soutenue et aidée/conseillée pour ce faire! Merci! :D**

**Sinon merci à toutes les autres personnes qui ont reviewé mes autres fic et avec qui j'ai pu discuter un peu! C'est toujours un plaisir!**

**Voili, voilou!**

**À bientôt!**


End file.
